


Jack's sad life

by royalblve



Category: Fight Club (1999)
Genre: Humiliation, Hurt No Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Light Masochism, M/M, POV First Person, Pain, Unhealthy Relationships, this is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalblve/pseuds/royalblve
Summary: I don't really know what this is, just wanted to write something for them.
Relationships: Tyler Durden/Narrator
Kudos: 9





	Jack's sad life

**Author's Note:**

> Fight club brainrot <3

There was something about Tyler Durden.

I couldn't live without Tyler Durden and nothing had a purpose in my life, all I wanted was to please Tyler Durden because that's the way things were supposed to be.

I couldn't take my hands off Tyler, at breakfast, when we had beer together somewhere far away where no one was, I always wanted to touch him as if that helped me understand if I was still alive. I really don't know yet, maybe Marla had put her silly philosophy about death into my head.

When Tyler fucked me he wasn't really soft, sometimes he was so fast it burned my insides, Tyler didn't really believe in lube the way I did. There were times where his saliva was the lube that existed. That pain didn't compare to the pain felt in fight club, when you get hit so hard in the face that you start to drown in your own thick blood.

The pain was sweeter than a piece of cake, and I wanted it more than anything, any pain was better than nothing because when there is pain everything else becomes invisible, it makes you immune and strong over time. I would take whatever Tyler gave me, I was always there to receive it, a stroke on the hair, a little tap with his foot under the table, anything. Even his rough punches when we fought and the insults while we fucked.

I would let him humiliate me whenever and however he wanted to.

Sometimes Tyler would fuck Marla in the same bed. Sometimes on the same day that he fucked me. But it didn't bother me because I knew he didn't belong to me, I was just the one who was there to please him. Only that. And I was happy like that because I could at least have him.

Tyler. I moan his name and he just smiles. Tyler, please. My head against the wall.

"I know." His hand is so soft from the hours of making soap, it feels even softer on me. I open my eyes to look at him and he just smiles, always smiles. His face hides in my neck and begins to bite my skin, I feel the sensation of heat through my veins, my heart pumps like a car engine. Tyler is gasoline.

In moments like these I think about what will happen tomorrow, I wonder if Tyler will still want me by his side or if he will be gone forever and leave me alone.

I am Jack's sad life.

I am Jack's empty brain.

It's probably not the healthiest thing to think that there is a possibility of that happening, but nothing that Tyler and I do is. This is perfect as it is now.


End file.
